Here I Am, Once Again
by Emeraldwaffles
Summary: Via Watson, a young girl from District 10, is chosen to compete in the Hunger Games. When this arena is even more of a Death-Trap than ever before, she must chose whether to team up with her fellow tributes, or go solo. She only has one wish: to avenge her sister.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

I sit on my back porch watching my brothers fool around with our cows. Today is reaping day, the day each district chooses one girl and one boy tribute to compete in the Hunger Games. I distinctly remember last year's reaping when I was called.

"Olivia Watson!" the announcer had yelled. I remember the PeaceKeepers pushing me out of the crowd. I try to protest, but my body doesn't listen. I didn't want to be the tribute. District 10 didn't approve.

"Stop!"called a voice, my twin sister's. "I'll do it! I volunteer!"she yelled.

I screamed at her,"Stop, Moira! You can't!" But no matter how much I had protested, Moira was a tribute.

I remember watching the games, being so surprised that she had made it to the final three. Then, the Capitol came, and forced the other two tributes who happened to be in an alliance right onto her. I had run out to the square to find a crowd of people punching walls, and throwing chairs.

"Via, boys, time to get ready!"I hear my mother call, inturrupting my thoughts. I stand up, and walk into our house. My dog, Dancer, follows me along with my brothers. Mason, the oldest is 17, then comes the remaining set of twins Jax and Corana who are 15. I'm the youngest in the family,although I was older than Moira.

My mother gives me an old dress to put on, and shoos me upstairs to change. It has short white sleeves, with a pink covering like a shirt. The skirt was white with a lace design. I put on some white shoes to match to dress, and ran downstairs.

I put my hair in two braids while I was waiting for the boys. I hug Dancer as they stomp down the stairs. "Let's hope I have better luck this year,"I say to Jax and Corana.

As we walk down the path to the square, I squeeze Mason's hand, fearing I'll be picked again. "Good luck, Via,"Mason whispers as he leaves me with the rest of the girls. "You're name's only in there four times, okay?"he reassures me, and I nod.

The announcer from last year, Missy Shields, walks onto the stage. I watch as she speaks into the microphone, babbling on about last year. I think I hear Moira's name, but I'm not sure.

Missy walks over to the container with all the girls. She sticks her hand in pretty far, and finally comes out with a name. The opens it up with a smile for ear-to-ear. Her smile suddenly drops as she reads the name to herself. "Olivia Watson,"she reads.

I see the Peacekeepers coming for me. I listen for anyone who wants to volunteer, but all I hear is silence. I'm escorted up onto the stage. Missy gives me a sad look. "So, Olivia, you-"

"Via,"I correct her.

"Yes Via,"she says. "You've gotten called again. How do you feel."

"I feel all of these people are idiots for thinking I want to go into the games that killed my sister!"I snap.

"Okay, well then. Time to choose the boy tribute,"chimes Missy. She walks across the stage to pick the boy tribute, and I see the twins red with fury. _That no one volunteered_, I think. I don't even notice the 17-year-old boy standing next to me on the stage. I recognize his strange violet eyes at once. Liam Quinn.

Missy makes us shake hands, and I see symapthy in his eyes. I am taken to the largest building in the square to say my good-byes. I sit in a room with just a red couch, and a door. The door opens, and Keira, my best friend comes in.

She hugs me, and I feel tears falling onto my back. "Via,"she whispers. "You can do this. You're the smartest girl I know, and you can outsmart the capitol,"she says.

"Keira, I have no chance of winning, maybe I can outsmart the capitol, but not my opponents. I mean, look at Liam, how can I beat him?"I say.

"It's called an alliance,"she says. "Get to know him on the train."

"He's sevent-"I'm interrupted by the door opening.

"Win for me, win for Moira,"says Keira as she door slams behind her.

Next, my mother and brothers come in. "Via, all I see before me is a strong, confident, beautiful girl,"says my mother.

Corana places something on my lap. It's a dog collar. "Take this with you Via. Dancer will help you win,"he says.

"What hope do I have Corana, I'm thirteen!"I say.

We all stand in silence for a while. The door opens, and my mother rushes out crying. Jax and Corana follow. I stand up and hug Mason. "God, help you,"he whispers before her walks out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Before I start, I just want to say:Sorry if I spell things wrong, the program I use to typr doesn't correct me, and I'm not that good at spelling :P**

Chapter II

As I'm led out to the train station, I squeeze Dancer's collar. I'm rushed through the crowd and onto the train. As the door shuts behind me, I'm left alone in a bedroom. I'm barely in there for five minutes when Missy tells me to come out.

I listen to her, and come out. I walk down the cars and end up in a dining room with Missy, Liam, and someone who I guess is our mentor. I sit down and glace around the table. Nobody talks or eats for a mere five minutes.

"So,"says the mentor breaking the silence. "Sorry i couldn't be at you're reaping."

"Capitol holding you up?"asked Missy.

"No, my daughter didn't know what to wear,"the mentor replies.

Liam and I sit in silence while Missy and the mentor exchange small talk. "Via right?" Liam's question startles me.

"Yeah, I'm Via. You're Liam right?"I answer back.

"Yep. So, what do you think about all this?"he asks.

"I don't really know. I mean it sucks, but at the same time, I want to avenge Moira,"I say.

"So, Liam, Via. What can you guys do?"asks the mentor.

"Nothing,"we say in unison.

"I've seen Via climb the rope in the school gym like it's nothing, she's the fastest in her class, and she's the best archer in the school,"disagrees Liam.

"Well, I've seen Liam lift every weight in the gym and do chin-ups like no one else,"I shoot back at him.

Missy smiles and says,"Well, I guess you can something! Thom, you can go now if you want."

Missy turns to us and says,"Looks like we have some hope after all! Now, eat up, we'll be at the Capitol tomorrow at noon!"

The three of us eat in silence, I'm the first to go, followed by Liam. I walk to the car that I was in earlier, and open up the wardrobe. They have everything from dresses to jumpsuits. I close my eyes and grab something soft. I change into it, and lay on the bed.

I can't sleep knowing that this train ride is only the first part of my doom. I look out the window and see a beautiful forest the stretches as far as I can see. My blonde hair remains in the braids they were in this morning. I twirl Dancer's collar in my hands wondering what thier doing back at home.

I open the door to the next compartment, and find myself on the last car. I keep walking, and end up at an open window. I poke my head out, and look around taking in the landscape. I pull my head back inside, and sit on a chair for a while.

I don't remember ever dosing off, but I jump awake at Missy's voice,"Via, this is where you were! We're almost at the capitol, come on!"

I follow her to the same huge dining car we were in before. Liam is already there, grinning. I don't know what he's so happy about until he points towards the window. I run over and look around. The Capitol is beautiful!

I see a crowd further down the tracks eagerly awaiting our arrival. I push down the window, and stick my hand out, receiving tons of high-fives. At one point, someone almost pulls me off the train. As we near the station, the crowd grows larger and larger. I look at Liam, and he too, is sticking his hand out the window.

Missy tells us both to "stop this nonsense." We both listen and retract our hands. We go into a tunnel, and the crowd is left behind. Missy, Liam, Thom, and I unboard the train. We are directed to a large building. Missy and Thom walk into an elevator, but Liam and I hold back.

"It's not bad guys, c'mon,"sighs Missy. I slowly step into the elevator followed by Liam. Missy's finger is litteraly on the button when someone calls. "Missy, do you mind if we come with you?"I look up to see four people standing in front of us.

By the looks of it, two are fellow tributes. Liam and I step back and Missy lets them on. I hear Liam talking to one of the other tributes. The girl tribute catches my eye. She looks even more nevous than me. She looks like she's only a year older than me.

I look over at the other tribute, and shockingly, they look almost identical. Twins. But why? Did one volunteer? I didn't watch the reapings with Liam and Missy. We get off at the tenth floor, but they keep going. Liam says that they're from District Eleven.

When the doors close I roll my eyes at Liam. "What?"he asks. I walk away, and follow Missy down a hall. "Via, this is your room,"she says to me opening a door. "Liam, your room is right across that hall."

I disappeared into my room before she could say more. I still have Dancer's collar and I hold it close to me. The only things I have from home are this and Liam. Not that I really care about Liam. I look out a window and see the sun setting. I watch it until outside is dark, and all the lights in the capitol are on.

I lay in my bed and try to sleep. I remember I didn't lock the door, but I'm too tired to get up. I fall asleep and begin to dream. I see Moira sitting on a tree stump. No, it's not Moira, it's me. I'm sharpinging a knife with a rock. There is a rustling coming from the bushes, and I go to see what it is. Two huge people jump out of the bushes and one grabs me.

He grabs my neck and a cannon sounds. This is how Moira died. This is how I will die. I wake up and stare at the cieling. Tomorrow is the parade. The first time the audiance gets a good look at me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Via! Via wake up! Come on, we're getting ready for the parade!"I hear Liam calling me, but I decide I just want to lay there. I hear some mumbling outside my door, and hear it open. "It worked!"I hear Liam say.

Caminel, my stylist, walks in and sits on my bed. "Via, sweetie, you have to get up. You can't just lay here all day, the parade is tonight,"he says. He grabs my arm and makes me stand up. I groan and follow him out of the room, walking by a grinning Liam. We all walk into the dining room. Missy, Thom, the prep teams, and Bellaca, Liams stylist, stare at us.

Caminel sits me and Liam on the couch. "So, I thought we were getting ready for the parade?"I complain. Thom and Liam grin at each other.

"We are, Via,"says Liam. "But we need to ask you for one thing."

"What?"I ask.

"Wear this outfit,"he says holding up my reaping dress.

"That? Why? What does it have to do with livestock,"I say grabbing the dress from him.

"That's where I come in,"says Caminel. "You've ridden a horse before right?"

"Yeah."

"This time, we're doing things a little different,"say Bellaca. I notice that even Liam is listening now.

"Like what,"I say.

"No chariots,"Bellaca and Caminel say in unison.

"Then what are we riding in?"asks Liam.

"The horses,"says Thom.

"We can do that?"I ask.

"That's what we're gonna find out,"says Bellaca smiling.

I walk out to where the horses are waiting. I have on my dress, some riding gloves, and some boots. I stand next to Liam as we wait to get on. "Via, I haven't done this in so long,"he says. I don't really listen due to the fact the I'm looking at the other tributes.

I don't even notice two people walking up from behind me. One taps my shoulder and I jump. I see Liam laughing along with the twins from 11. "Idiots,"I mutter.

"Larkavia, Janson,"calls a voice. The twins turn around and run to where it came from. Thom jumps out of their way as they rush past. He walks over to us and chuckles,"Well, someone's in a rush. Now let's get you on these horses." I nod and put my right foot in the stirrup. I pull myself up and look around. As I place my foot in the other stirrup, I see Liam having some problems.

I put my hand out so he can get up. He grabs my hand and I squeeze my legs to stay on. The horse snorts a little at that. Finally, Liam is on, but his posture is terrible. "Eyes forward, back straight, heels down,"I say. I see the door in front of the line open, and the District One chariot pulls out. Soon, it's our turn.

I roll my eyes when Liam can't get his horse moving. "Use your heels,"I whisper to him, and he gets going. The crowd goes silent for a moment when they see us. Then, they go crazy. I hear a huge group of people screaming our names. I see the chariot ahead of us is pretty far. "Follow my lead,"I say.

I hit my horse behind my leg and hold on tight to the reins. The horse starts trotting very fast and is soon cantering. I see Liam is following. I let go of the reins as I have done countless times at home, and lean back in the saddle.

I look to my left and see that Liam has done the same. "For the crowd?"I ask.

"For the crowd,"He confirms. We sit up, grab each other's hands, and raise them in the air. As we near the end of the runway, we slow down our horses. I look up at the screen and see Liam and myself. We form the half circle along with the other tributes and listen to the speech from President Snow.

Soon we are out of sight of the crowd, and Liam and I jump off our horses and hug each other. "We did it,"he murmured.

**Author's Note:I just think that as they're on the runway The Circle Of Life from The Lion King would be perfect here!**


End file.
